Beneath the Mallyrn
by Pam RavenHeart
Summary: Galadriel witnesses a tender moment from her balcony one evening. What could come of it? OC/OC


**AN: Though this is not the first story I have ever written, it is the first I deemed good enough to post here, so I do hope you enjoy it. Also, English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes if you find them :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR**

The sun was setting over Lothlórien as Galadriel stepped out on the balcony outside the chambers she shared with her husband and gazed down on the forest floor below. Only a few elves moved among the trees at this hour. Many were dining at the moment, or simply resting while watching the Golden Woods go to sleep. Small creatures of many kinds were returning to their various holes in the ground and in the trees, birds curled up together in their nests. Those were quiet hours, before the night-active animals awoke and made an appearance. Sitting on the ground beneath one of the great mallorn trees was a young elleth, one of Arwen's handmaidens. This one, Gwaewen, was fairly new in her position and had only arrived in Lórien a few months ago, when Arwen returned from her latest stay in Imladris.

Gwaewen was an orphan and a peredhel, born to a woman of the Rohirrim and an ellon from Rivendell. She had been but a baby when the mother died and the father sailed west soon thereafter, leaving his daughter in Arda for the time being. So the girl had been raised in the Last Homely House, left to a nursemaid during the early years but always under Elrond's supervision. Her upbringing may not have been very conventional but, from what Galadriel could see, it had been satisfactory. Though somber and thoughtful at most times, Gwaewen did not show any signs of having had anything but a safe and happy childhood. No shadow of grief or trauma could be seen in her eyes. Galadriel smiled softly. Elrond had done well, as usual.

A slight rustle among the leaves marked the presence of another. Turning her head a little to the left, Galadriel spotted a dark-haired ellon approaching slowly. Norchon was his name. The Lady of Lórien had expected him to show up eventually. He often did on nights such as this. Gwaewen rose upon seeing him and Galadriel watched as she walked to meet the ellon, sneaking a hand into his as they met. Whispered words were exchanged before Gwaewen enfolded Norchon in a gentle embrace. Galadriel raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. This was the first time she had seen them do anything more than holding hands. Not that she minded, those two could both use someone to lean on and she had been expecting their relationship to make progress at some point. Truth to be told, she had hoped for it.

After some moments, Norchon was released from Gwaewen's arms, and now Galadriel noticed how very pale he was. Moreover, pain and anguish were etched upon his features. The Lady frowned with concern. Norchon's sister must have taken a turn for the worse. It was now common knowledge in Lothlórien that young Alfirineth lay fading since the killing of her husband. Some, Galadriel among them, had long held on to a small hope that the dying elleth may still regain her will to live but, as of late, Alfirineth seemed to have passed beyond all help. Only a miracle could save her now. Yet, it was depressing to think that such a young soul had edged even closer to entering the Halls of Mandos. What made the entire situation even more sad was that Thonnor and Alfirineth had been planning to start a family, both often expressing their wish for an elfling. Now, all that was left of that dream was Alfirineth's dying spirit and many a bittersweet memory.

Down on the ground, Gwaewen was speaking softly to the grieving brother, sometimes raising her hand to his face to dry a stray tear. The other hand held one of his to her heart. They stood like that for a long time. She, who had lost that which was most important to a child, the parents, before she was old enough to remember them and had never quite experienced unconditional love, and he, who was now experiencing tragedy for the first time in his life and desperately needed something to hold on to as his world was falling apart. Gwaewen and Norchon, wind and fire. The wind can make the flames of fire rise higher, and fire can make the wind visible by dancing to its music. If balance was kept, one would always increase the other's beauty. A nice combination, Galadriel mused, but dangerous, should the wind grow so strong it kills the fire.

Eventually, the pair moved. A gently spoken "come" was heard and Gwaewen took a few steps in the direction of the brook that flowed through the city. On several locations by the water, the roots of the mallyrn formed benches, perfect places to sit and talk. She held out her hand to Norchon and he took it, following her through the darkening forest, out of Galadriel's sight. The Lady remained on her balcony for a long time after they left, pondering their fate and others' as the night closed in on Caras Galadhon. An owl howled in the distance, and another answered, their melancholy song marking the end of yet another day and waking Galadriel from her thoughts. Now was the time for rest. Soon enough the new day would arrive bringing some new answers, as well as a great many new questions. And maybe, just maybe, some new strength and courage to the young elf and peredhel, brought on the wings of love.

**The end**


End file.
